


Something Like Instinct

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posted for archival purposes.There go his dreams of making a scientific discovery.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Something Like Instinct

He knew it would happen eventually. He just didn't expect this to be the cause.

Because really, there was only so much information a person could process before they succumbed to sensory overload and lost it all. Their brain shutting down as part of some odd defense mechanism and, in the end, all that was left was blissful blankness. Greg always assumed it would happen sometime after he discovered the missing link to the human genome.

He certainly didn't think all it would take was walking into a locker room. And it was ridiculous, because aside from playing baseball in the annual CSI tournament, he hadn't done anything today that required any kind of thought. Certainly nothing to warrant losing his higher brain functions. And okay, this was definitely better than seeing his name beside the greats in the world's history books. Because showering Nick was a sight to behold and Greg would gladly give up his dream of someday contributing to the scientific community if it meant getting to see Nick naked everyday.

Any minute now Nick was going to turn around and notice Greg standing there; frozen in place, mouth slightly open and, if the slight dampness of his lips were any indication, Greg was pretty sure he was drooling. Not exactly something he could explain if -when- Nick did catch him staring. Not that Greg could form words, let alone rational thought, but he could hardly be blamed for that.

And really, there should be some sort of law. Something that dictated the etiquette in these sorts of situations because Greg had a feeling Nick wouldn't appreciate it if Greg stripped down and plastered himself to Nick's backside. And there was a visual, so vivid Greg was instantly hard, well, harder than he already was and despite the small voice in the back of his head telling him to look away, Greg couldn't help but let his eyes wander.

Down the strong line of Nick's back, following a stream of soapy water past the curve of Nick's ass, down muscular legs and right back up again. So many times Greg practically had it memorized. And now he felt like some sort of pervert; ogling his coworker in the shower and trying not to touch himself.

Greg was quite proud of himself for finding the willpower to look away. He somehow found the strength to slip out of his own sweat soaked clothes, choosing the shower furthest away from Nick's and that had more to do with his very noticeable erection than any sense of modesty on his part. He could still see Nick in his peripheral vision, hints of tanned flesh flashing in and out of his sight until Greg was forced to turn off all the hot water.

And okay, maybe seeing Nick naked did have its disadvantages. Because Greg had never once experienced a pleasant cold shower and he had a feeling this was only the first in a never-ending series. The image of showering Nick implanted in his head and Greg didn't foresee it leaving anytime soon. And that meant every time he showered, he was going to picture Nick; slick fingers running over lean muscles or pushing through wet hair, eyes closed under the spray of water and the most blissful expression Greg had ever seen etched onto his features.

"You coming out for drinks, G?" Nick asked and Greg choked on a mouthful of water.

Until that moment, he had no idea Nick was aware he wasn't alone and Greg was forced to consider just how much of his presence Nick had noticed.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Greg replied, still sputtering and trying in vain to maintain his cool.

"You didn't bring a car, right? You want me to wait and give you a lift?" Nick asked, turning off the taps and reaching for a towel before glancing in Greg's direction.

"Sure, that would be cool," Greg replied, twisting a little further into the corner and if Nick noticed, he didn't say anything.

He didn't make any motion to leave either and several moments passed before Greg finally found the courage to turn around. And apparently seeing Nick naked had only destroyed part of his brain, because what was left shut down the second Greg noticed Nick eyeing him appreciatively. There was no possible way Nick's expression could be considered anything but leering and, despite the slight flush of Nick's cheeks, Greg was pretty sure Nick didn't care if Greg noticed.

In fact, he was smiling, something close to predatory and Greg's knees buckled at the sight. And now Greg was leaning against the wall, once again staring at Nick and probably drooling and Nick didn't look like he planned on moving anytime soon. Which could be a problem since Greg didn't think he could walk and one of them had to make the first move.

Greg was seconds away from convincing himself he could cross the room without falling on his ass when Nick jerked, looking Greg directly in the eye before blushing scarlet and turning around. And what the fuck just happened? Because two seconds ago Greg was pretty sure he was about to get laid under a stream of water and now Nick was practically fleeing and...

"Nick," Greg shouted, not bothering to turn off his shower before chasing after Nick.

Nick didn't answer, but he did stop moving, freezing in his steps with his back to Greg and Greg could see the tension in his neck. Noticed the slight clenching of Nick's hands and there was something decidedly odd about talking to Nick while Nick was only wearing a towel.

"I'll meet you out at the car, okay," Nick commented, moving again and Greg was reaching out before he could register what he was doing.

Grabbing Nick's arm and spinning Nick until they were face to face and, from this vantage point, he could tell just how much his current state of undress was affecting Nick. And if Nick glanced down, he could tell just how much his reaction to Greg was affecting Greg.

"Or you could stay..." Greg suggested and it was probably the worst thing he could have said but all the blood in his body was pooled in his groin so he did have a valid excuse.

"Greg, I..."

"You could help me wash my back," Greg continued, whispering now as he closed the distance between them and maybe it wasn't the worst thing he could say.

Because Nick wasn't moving, wasn't pulling away or protesting and when Greg's hands settled on tie in the front of Nick's towel, Nick groaned. Low and just a little bit needy and then Greg was stepping back, pulling Nick with him until they practically waltzed back to the still running shower.

"Greg..."

"Yes?" Greg asked, smiling with mock innocence and tugging just hard enough to unravel the knot in Nick's towel.

"Screw it," Nick muttered under his breath, letting his towel fall away before surging forward and pressing their lips together.

Greg managed to reach the tap, turning up the hot water until steam filled the room. It took more effort than he thought possible but then again, he was kissing Nick. Kissing Nick and sliding against him, their erections brushing every so often so basic motor skills hardly seemed important.

In fact, nothing seemed important. Not that they were out in the open, in a public locker room where anyone could walk in at any moment. Not that the water was just this side of too hot and he'd probably end up permanently pink. And certainly not that he could barely remember is own name, because Nick was kissing him. Thrusting against him and moaning into his mouth and, for a moment, Greg considered the possibility that he might be dreaming. And if that were the case, he didn't plan on waking up anytime soon.

Greg pulled away long enough to breathe, panting against Nick until their breath mingled together and Greg was half afraid he might hyperventilate --not that it wouldn't be worth it. But then Nick was pulling back and spinning Greg until he was braced, arms above his head, on the back wall. And okay, that was unexpected but not unwelcome and when Nick closed the distance between them, letting his erection slide between the cracks of Greg's ass, Greg couldn't help but whimper and push back.

Rocking against Nick like it was going out of style and Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's waist. Holding him firmly in place as his fingers circled around Greg's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts and Greg let his eyes drift shut as his head fell forward. Nick was still sliding against him, bucking forward with such force Greg's knees buckled and the only thing keeping him upright was Nick's strong grip.

"Jesus..." Greg muttered when Nick's lips found a particularly sensitive spot on the back of Greg's neck.

Nick laughed, the sound vibrating through Greg's skin and into his bloodstream, humming through his body until Greg was certain he might just spontaneously combust. He probably wouldn't care if he did, because even death would be worth having Nick. Feeling Nick pressed against him, Nick's arms holding him upright, Nick's hands sliding across his cock and Nick's lips burning into the back of his neck. Nick everywhere and Greg redefined sensory overload.

Nick pressed a little harder, and Greg resisted the urge to beg. Because he wanted Nick inside him, wanted to feel that stretch and, even though he knew neither of them had condoms, he didn't really care. He was pretty sure Nick might, so he didn't mention it, instead rocking back against the cock sliding against his ass. Nick took the hint and sped up, thrusting almost frantically and alternating between squeezing and stroking Greg's cock.

It was almost too much, too pleasurable to comprehend and before Greg could get out a warning, he was coming. Harder than he ever remembered coming in his life, come spilling over Nick's hand, onto the floor only to be washed away with the spent water. Moments later Greg felt Nick still, warm wetness spilling over his back and onto his ass.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, Nick's weight heavy against Greg's back and his breath coming in laboured pants. Then Nick was pulling away, shifting until he was under the water and stilling long enough to rinse off. Greg was half afraid he might bolt, but then he was opening his eyes, smiling softly and turning Greg until Greg felt the, now lukewarm, water rushing over his back.

"You want to skip those drinks?" Nick asked, his voice low and humming in Greg's ear.

"Yeah," Greg managed, turning to rinse off his stomach and Nick was still there. Still watching him and smiling and before Greg could talk himself out of it, he was leaning forward into Nick's space and re-initiating a kiss.

"Good," Nick replied when they finally broke away, reaching back to turn off the tap before handing Greg a towel.

They dressed in silence, stealing the occasional glance and sharing the occasional smile. And then Greg was following Nick from the room, out into Nick's truck and when Nick pulled into his driveway, Greg realized Nick hadn't even offered to take him home.


End file.
